Body armor is well known for use by persons in combat and battlefield or analogous situations for preventing ballistic projectiles from penetrating covered regions of the body of the wearer. More recently, body armor covering increased surface area of the body has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,314 to Lewis describes a ballistic resistant jacket that extends up to 3 inches below the wearer's waist, with a back panel, a combined front and left side panel, a combined front and right side panel, a collar and over-the-shoulder portions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,527 to Biermann et al. describes a body armor vest formed of thermally conductive fibers, for improved heat transfer, and moisture-wicking materials, to keep moisture away from the body and the body armor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,392 to Crye et al. describes a body armor vest having foam pads affixed to an interior of the vest defining multiple vertically extending air channels between the wearer and the vest, wherein the air channels promote ventilation and cooling of the wearer.